kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
That's What She Said
That's What She Said is the one hundred-fifty-ninth episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on February 8, 2004. The episode was written by Sivert Glarum and Michael Jamin, and directed by Cyndi Tang-Loveland. Ben Stiller guest stars as Rich in this episode. Synopsis Travis, an old member of Strickland Propane retires and a young man named Rich takes his place. Rich appears to be an aspiring employee to Hank, but it goes downhill when Rich tells a lewd comment to the others. Hank explains to Rich that his jokes are dirty and are not allowed in the workplace. Rich appears to understand, but keeps telling them and even throws in "That's What She Said" jokes. Hank explains to the others that the jokes are terrible and should not be told. Then, Buck Strickland arrives and as he is telling the others off, Rich cracks a joke and Buck goes into a laughing fit. Rich even grins evilly to Hank, who realizes Rich can say anything he wants without trouble. The jokes spread and anger Hank more as the jokes and gags get dirtier each time. Hank even catches Bobby, preparing to prank a bully. Hank warns Bobby that he'll be no better than the bully is if Bobby stoops to their level. The next day, Hank prepares to go a golf trip with Buck, but is shocked to discover Rich is going on the trip instead. After Rich cracks a joke, Hank threatens to beat Rich, but Buck stops him. Hank grows more annoyed when Rich posts an unflattering photo of Hank on the internet. Then Hank notices an ad to help with work problems and calls the number and meets with a worker who advises him to file for sexual harassment. Hank refuses, but after a phone call from Rich, he quickly accepts. He explains it to Peggy who happily encourages him. The next day, Rich creates "Ass Tag" and runs around spanking people and covering up Enrique's wife with a monkey. Hank overhears Enrique calling his wife and discovers Enrique hates the jokes too. Hank tries to help him, but Enrique worriedly refuses. Then, Joe Jack begins choking and cannot get up of fear of getting hit by Rich and is given a can with urine in it. Then, a man arrives with a clogged propane tank and Rich cracks a joke, disgusting the man who leaves after yelling at Hank. Hank shows everyone what they have become from the jokes and gives Jo-Jack water. Rich quickly spanks Hank who shoves Rich into the bathroom and threatens to wash out his mouth. Buck arrives and Rich runs behind him. Hank explains that Rich's "jokes" are awful and Hank threatens to quit. It is revealed that Buck too hates the jokes and quickly fires Rich, much to Hank and the others' delight. Meanwhile, after a bed fire, Dale quits smoking and takes up chew. Dale gets tobacco spit everywhere and disgusts the guys. Then, Dale nearly passes out from performing only a small amount of jumping jacks. Now reduced to inhaling the scent through a paper, Dale is delighted when Boomhauer sets the tobacco alight in the cone, thus creating a makeshift cigarette. Stinger Quote 'Rich: '"That's what she said .... about Joe Jack!" Characters *Hank Hill *Peggy Hill *Bobby Hill *Dale Gribble *Nancy Gribble *Jeff Boomhauer *Bill Dauterive *Travis (cameo) *Rich (guest-star) *Enrique (cameo) *Donna (cameo) Gallery That's What She Said.jpg That's What She Said 1.jpg That's What She Said 2.jpg That's What She Said 3.jpg That's What She Said 4.jpg That's What She Said 5.jpg That's What She Said 6.jpg That's What She Said 0.jpg That's What She Said 7.jpg That's What She Said 9.jpg That's What She Said 10.jpg That's What She Said 11.jpg That's What She Said 12.jpg That's What She Said 13.jpg That's What She Said 14.jpg That's What She Said 15.jpg That's What She Said 16.jpg That's What She Said 17.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes featuring Buck Strickland